Life and Love After Rachel
by shootingstar46
Summary: Ross is devastated by the fact that Rachel no longer loves him...until he meets Tori who tries deperately to hide her deepest secret, while Rachel finds out an earth-shattering secret her father kept for 15 years.-***NOW FINISHED!!!***
1. Delaing With Heartbreak

I do not own the following characters in this story-this is my 1st fic. so please r/r/ & be gentle!!  
  
Chapter 1~ Dealing With Heartbreak  
Ross swiftly made his way to the place where he often went for consolation, devastated by Rachel's decision not to get married. "I don't want to get married because not in love", the words rang over and over in his head until he was almost in tears.   
The brisk winds of New York cut at his face as he neared the Central Perk, in desperation for some source of solace. He was not sure why he looked to the coffee house for comfort, but it always somehow made his problems seem insignificant.  
This, however was a different story. He had never loved anyone as much as her, was it so much to ask her love in return? What had he done wrong? If only he had a chance to do it all over again, could he make her love him? Or at least understand why she didn't? These were the thoughts flying through his mind as he finally entered the coffee shop, taking a seat on the scarlet couch where he and his friends had often shared conversations. But today none of them were present, which Ross was thankful for because he did not want their pity, nor did he want them to know the pain he suffered, especially Rachel. So alone he sat, broken-hearted, waiting for the waitress to take his order.  
"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to the Central Perk.. May I take your order?", the waitress inquired with a New York accent.   
"Yes, thank-you, I'll have an Irish Creme cappuccino, with a raspberry muffin, please", Ross replied almost dreamily. As the waitress walked away, Ross remembered all the wonderful days he sat in that very couch with Rachel, hand-in-hand, sipping expresso, nibbling on muffins. "Raspberry was always Rachel's favorite", he sighed. "Waitress! Wait, please....I would like to change my order!", he shouted, now crawling over the back of the couch.   
Oh, yes, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you weren't finished with your order. What can I get you?", she explained.  
"That's fine, I just would rather have blueberry than raspberry, if that's no trouble", he grinned, half-apologetically.  
"Sure, no problem", she smiled and walked away.  
Once the waitress began walking away for the second time, Ross realized how immature he was acting. "Oh God, I can't keep doing this to myself, Rachel doesn't love me anymore...that's it....and there's nothing I can do to change that. Why can't I just accept it and get over it? Everything I do is going to remind me of her. She is still one of my best friends, and I am not going to waste my life trying to forget. Waitress!"   
This time he didn't make an idiot out of himself by crawling over the couch, he found another way. He tripped clumsily over the leg of the table, taking down a customer with him. "I am so sorry, sir. Let me buy you another coffee".  
"No, that's all right. I have to go now", he replied as he wiped the drink off his suitcase. "Thanks anyway, though".  
Sir, are you sure you're all right, you seem like something is bothering you", the waitress questioned.  
"Yes, I'm fine, just a little edgy today, I guess", he chuckled. But I would like to change my order back to a raspberry muffin, if you don't mind."  
"Again?"  
"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm also indecisive", he giggled.  
Okay, if you're sure this time", she joked. She stood there for a few minutes. Ross tried to ignore it not sure what she was doing.  
"What are you doing?", he questioned curiously.  
"Just waiting for you to change your mind", she laughed and walked away as he grinned.  
As he sat there waiting for his cappuccino and muffin, he noticed a couple walking into the shop holding hands. Naturally, it was nothing but happy memories coming back to haunt him. When his order finally came, he couldn't enjoy it with that couple right in front of his face. He knew he was torturing himself by letting all this get to him, but it would take time to get over her...the love of his life, but the important thing was that he would get over her...eventually. 


	2. By Chance, By Fate, Or By A Concussion

Chapter 2~  
As the pain and jealousy the happy couple brought upon him became too much to bear, he decided it would be much more enjoyable, not to mention less painful, to finish his food at home. He waited impatiently for the waitress to come around as he noticed Gunther was not at his usual station behind the counter. When she finally did reach the couch, she grinned a smile that almost gave the imputation that she was expecting another request from the somewhat difficult customer.  
"Is everything all right, sir? Is there anything else I can get you?", she asked, as politely as possible.  
"Yes, actually, I would appreciate it if I could get this to go", he replied, realizing she was now irritated.  
"Of, course, I'll have it for you in just a minute", she said, trying not to show her frustration. "After all that, he wants it to go", she mumbled under her breath as she walked away.  
Upon returning she handed him his check and his muffin neatly wrapped and placed in a bag. Ross made sure to leave a generous tip for the elderly waitress in compensation for all the trouble he had caused.  
Just as he was about to leave the place, he dropped some change, and as he bent down to pick it up, he noticed the door flying open, right into his forehead. The next thing he knew, a woman carrying a box in each hand was leaning over him.  
"Oh, my God! Are you all right", she asked, her voice shaky and obviously concerned. "I am so sorry, I was just moving into my new apartment down the street and I stopped in for some coffee on the way over and with these boxes in my arms I couldn't see and...Oh, God, I hope you're all right, I will be perfectly willing to pay for any medical bills and if there is anything I can do, just let me know", she stuttered, almost in tears, thinking she had given him a concussion.  
"No, it's O.K.", Ross replied when he could finally see straight. "I'm fine, no big deal, just a little cracked skull is all", he joked, trying to revive the concerned woman from her state of panic.  
"Thank God", she grinned as she pushed her long dark hair from her face. "Is there anything I can do? Let me at least buy you another coffee. Have a seat on the couch, I'll go get it for you. What did you have?"  
"Irish Cream cappuccino, but, really, you don't have to."  
"I nearly knocked you unconscious, I think I can handle the two dollars for a coffee", she laughed. "Just as long as you promise not to sue", she bargained jokingly.  
Ross began to stand up and quickly became light  
headed and fell back down. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital...just to make sure", she asked as she gently helped him up, looking into his eyes to see if they were dialated once he was safely resting on the couch.  
"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy there for a minute", he answered, amazed at her concern.  
"I'll get you an ice pack to go with your coffee", she said. He smiled as a sign of his appreciation for her help. He watched her as she walked away, not being able to stop the enormous grin on his face. Maybe it was simply because he was still delirious from his blow to the head, but maybe, just maybe, there was something more to it than that. 


	3. Chatting at the Central Perk

Chapter 3~  
"Here, this should keep the swelling down...or at least numb the pain", she said gently, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.  
"Thanks", he replied gratefully. "So, do you come here often, I don't think I've seen you here before."  
"No. Actually", she said, setting down her coffee which she had purchased along with Ross' replacement cup. "I just moved here from San Diego. I'm in the process of moving into my new apartment right now, which, by the way, I am having an awful time with because I decided to move myself. I drove all the way out here with my car packed full of boxes and strapped to the roof because I don't have that much so I figured I wouldn't pay all that money for a truck when I could do it myself", she explained laughing at her own stupidity. "Note to self; next time, cough up the money for the truck", she joked as they both began to laugh.  
"So, why did you come to New York", he wondered.  
"My job. I'm a children's psychologist and after the business I formerly worked at closed, I thought I should move somewhere that has a high demand for that kind of position so I wouldn't constantly be moving around the country.  
"So let me get this straight, he said, confused. "You drove all the way out to New York City form southern California because you wanted to live in a big city for your job, when you have LA just upstate?  
"Well...ya", she answered, not quite sure how to explain her reasoning. "I mean, what fun would Christmas be without snow? And plus, my family is in Pennsylvania, and I want to be close to them. I just always thought New York would be an interesting place to live. You know, despite the pollution and the crime an everything", she explained.  
"I love New York, too", he agreed. "People say it would be the last place on Earth they'd want to live, but I can't imagine living anywhere else."  
"You're the only one who agrees with me on that one", she laughed.  
"So you're in psychology", he was intrigued by the topic. "That sounds really interesting"   
"It is," she admitted. "It's great to be able to help all those abused and mentally scarred children, but at the same time it's heart-breaking to fathom their pain. Sometimes I just go home and cry and pray for them", she said, now teary eyed. "I could never understand why these sweet innocent children are tortured and hurt so badly, and how anyone could be so cruel to them. I've only been doing this a few years, but almost every child I've dealt with has been molested, beaten, teased and taunted. But the feeling of improving the quality of a child's life, helping them overcome their fears, it overcomes the sorrow ten times over. It's the most wonderful feeling."  
"Wow, that makes me almost want to cry, he commented in awe over her courage and sensitivity. "You must really love kids"  
"Oh, I love kids. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with kids every day of my life. I have always loved kids, ever since I started baby-sitting at 14, but now that I work in this field, despite how depressing it can be, I just don't know if I could live without doing this the rest of my life", she explained with true sincerity.  
"Yeah, kids are great, he added. "I actually have a son who is 5."  
"Really? That's great. So you're married?", she asked trying to sound casual.  
"No, divorced actually. You?", also trying not too sound too obvious.  
"Nope, completely single", she said, almost hinting for him to ask her out.  
Now came the awkward pause. Ross wasn't sure if he should ask her out. He wasn't sure if she was ready, or, correction, if he was ready. Next was his desperate attempt  
to break the awkward silence.  
"So, where did you say you were moving?"  
"Uhhh...the tall building right at the end of the street...I can't remember for the life of me what it's called, she said as she searched her memory with her hand on her forehead.  
"You mean the one right down the street? By the bakery?", he interrogated anxiously.  
"Yeah, that's the one!", she exclaimed. "You know it?  
"I live in that building on the eighth floor, he added excitedly. Are you moving into that vacant apartment down the hall?  
"Yeah, 307. Wow, that is so ironic"  
"I know, this is great! Do you need any help moving? I'd be happy to give you a hand", he tried to sound more professional now.  
"Are you sure you can do that with your head?", she asked, smiling.  
"Yeah, no problem. It's fine", he reassured. "Maybe we can go grab some dinner afterward", he said, almost as if he were asking her.  
With a smile and a gleam in her eye, she said "I'd like that."  
"Okay", he said relieved, "Let's get started with moving your stuff. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. I'm Ross Gellar", he said as they began walking out of the coffee shop.  
"Tori Kyler", she said, still smiling.  
Although each tried to hide it, they were both were ready to scream with excitement. 


	4. Moving

Chapter 4~  
"Well, my car's out front, so I guess I'll meet you there. Sorry, but there's no room in my car for you", she apologized.  
"Sounds good."  
While moving every piece of furniture, every box, Rachel never once crossed Ross' mind, nor did the excitement of being close to home cross Tori's, all   
they could think about was each other. It was strange, it was almost like love at first sight. Although they knew almost nothing about one another, they felt like they had known each other for years. Even with Rachel, Ross never felt like this. There was just something about her you couldn't help   
but love. It was her angelic smile and the glisten in her sparkling blue eyes when she laughed, or her sweet, soft voice, he didn't know. All he knew for sure was that he couldn't stop grinning that eternally blissful smile that screamed to the world he was in love every time he looked at her. Maybe it was premature, but this was how he felt.  
After they finished moving the last boxes to the bedroom, they sat on the couch to rest after 2 hours of unloading and unpacking. Tori let our a sigh of relief after everything was somewhat organized, furniture set in place,   
and Ross had set up her appliances and television.   
"Thank-you so much, I really appreciate it", she said in gratitude.  
"Anytime", he replied.  
"Let me get you a drink", she said, turning towards the refrigerator,   
before suddenly spinning back around. "I don't have any drinks, I just moved in", she chuckled, mocking her own oversight.  
"I have a bottle of wine at my apartment, would you like to come over? We can celebrate your moving into the building", he smiled.  
"Great" , she said, returning the smile.  
As they entered Ross' apartment, he invited her to have a seat on the couch as he poured the wine. "Wow, all that lifting really tired me out", she yawned.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean", he said. "If you want to, we could take a rain check on dinner and stay here, order some Chinese food, and watch a movie."  
"That sounds like fun", she agreed.  
After the food arrived Ross went over to the cabinet to get a movie and suddenly realized he didn't have any. "My friends Phoebe, Monica and Rachel borrowed most of them because Phoebe's boyfriend dumped her. It's like a   
tradition for them to watch movies together for like 3 days when one gets dumped. All that's left is Message in a Bottle I'm guessing because his name was Kevin and Kevin Costner's in that movie? I don't really know, but   
apparently that's our only option. I forgot I had this, Rachel gave it to me for Christmas one year and said I need to stop watching so many documentaries", he explained as Tori tried not to laugh.  
"That's fine", she smiled. "I've never seen that movie anyway."  
They sat on the couch through half the movie practically inhaling three orders of Chinese food. Ross couldn't even pay attention to the movie knowing Tori was next to him. Just being with her, talking to her made him happier than had ever been even with Rachel, which, a few hours ago, he   
didn't think would ever be possible, let alone in less than a day.  
Tori, on the other hand did not feel the same way. She liked Ross a lot, and felt that immediate chemistry, just as he did, but she was reluctant. She felt awful about lying about why she left San Diego. She wanted so much to tell him the truth, but was afraid of how he might react, what he might   
think. She was just so scared and tried desperately to hide it. Whipping around at every corner making sure he wasn't there. She tried so hard to forget, but she could not get past the horrible memories of that year and that night that flooded every moment. Everything reminded her of it. She   
wanted so much to be able to trust someone again, but how could she?   
But as she slipped dreamily off to sleep, still horrified by the sudden and constant attack of past memories, she felt her head slip down onto Ross' shoulder, and suddenly all her fears and anxieties slipped away and she felt safe. No longer haunted by her past, or terrified of her future, she smiled in relief, now half-asleep, as she felt Ross' gentle touch on her shoulders embracing her, as she drifted off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months. 


	5. The "Joey" Look

Chapter 5  
Ross awoke to the wind crashing at his window. It was snowing. He could see the powdery white flakes glisten as they met the dim glow of the street lights. Tori was still sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. They must have drifted off to sleep during the movie. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't want to wake her.   
Soon, Tori was also awakened by the wintry wind beating against the glass. "What time is it?", she yawned as she lifted her head, still half asleep.  
"3:30", he replied, turning on the light so he could see the clock.  
"Wow, I didn't realize it was that late."  
"Yeah, me neither", he commented.  
"Well, I should be going now. Thanks a lot for everything, I really appreciate it."  
"Hey, if you ever need anything I'm right down the hall", he smiled.  
She left with a smile on her face. It was still dark outside, and would be for hours, but Ross couldn't get back to sleep. He was so excited over what had happened, well, technically, nothing had actually happened, but to him, it was definitely something. He couldn't wait until he went to tell his friends.   
He sat on the couch for hours reviewing term papers to pass the time. He realized he would have to do it over again when he noticed he hadn't made a single correction on any of the 17 papers he had read over. He couldn't concentrate on anything.  
Finally, it was about 8:00 so he decided to shower and get dressed and head to Chandler and Monica's apartment. Just as he was about to walk in, he noticed a teenage girl standing outside Joey and Rachel's apartment across the hall. "Can I help you", he asked.  
"Does Rachel Greene live here", she asked shyly.   
"Yes, she does", he replied, confused.  
"Well, my mother has cancer and can't take care of me anymore. She says my father had an affair with her and left to go back to his wife and child, I guess. So my mother has raised me on her own since I was born…"  
"So what does that to do with Rachel?", he questioned.  
"The man who had the affair with my mother…is Rachel's father", she said afraid of how he was going to react, due to the twisted expression his face.  
"So you're Rachel's sister", he exclaimed, shocked.  
"Yeah, and my mother told me my father died last year (AN: I know Rachel's father isn't dead in the show, but it is called fan FICTION J) so she sent me here to live with Rachel because we don't have anyone else." She started to cry out of embarrassment and knowing that she would never see her mother again.  
"Oh, my God", he said in pity of the girl. He now noticed she was crying and embraced her, trying to comfort her as she trembled in his arms.  
"I'm so sorry, but we didn't know what to do, there was no one else…"  
"It's okay, everything is going to be fine", he assured her as Rachel walked out of her apartment carrying 2 garbage bags.  
"Oh my God, what's going on", she exclaimed, concerned and confused.  
When the girl got finished explaining the situation, in tears the whole time, Rachel immediately dropped the bags and hugged her, now breaking down into tears herself.  
"I'm so scared, I don't know what to do", the girl sobbed. "I'll understand if you don't want me to stay here. I know this is all so sudden, but I had nowhere else to go", she continued, still crying.  
"Don't say that. Of course you can stay here. I just wish there was more I could do for you. Come on in, I'll get you something to eat. And they parted from their emotional embrace as they wiped the tears from their eyes.  
As they walked into the apartment with Ross tagging along behind them, Joey emerged from his bedroom with his pajamas on, stretching and yawning.  
When he saw them in the kitchen hugging he stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong…why is everyone crying…look, I'm sorry I ate all the pop tarts, but I can get some more if it's that big of a deal…"  
"Joey, we're not crying over pop tarts!", she yelled in frustration. "This is my sister", she said reluctantly, waiting for a reaction, although the only response she got was his 'I have no idea what's going on' look, which was typical of Joey.  
"Apparently my father had an affair years ago and now her mother is dying and there is no one to take care of her, she explained, nearly breaking down at the thought of the girl's precarious situation. "It's alright if she stays with us, isn't it", she asked, knowing there was no need to ask.  
"Of course it is, Rach", he said sympathetically.  
"Thank-you so much", the girl said, her eyes beaming with joy and gratitude, and Joey hugged her and she knew things were going to turn out okay.  
"You're very welcome, and remember, you're welcome to anything in this apartment you want now that you live here, just be very careful with the foosball table", he joked. Rachel was amazed at his sensitivity. The Joey she always knew was goofy and somewhat stupid. Now he was kind and caring and concerned, and for the first time, serious.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but you haven't told me your name, sweetie", Rachel said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Danielle."  
"Okay, Danielle, I want you to come across the hall and meet my friends. But first, I would like to formally introduce you to these two whom you have already met. This is Joey, my roommate, and Ross, who is another friend of mine. He lives in the building across from this one", she explained as they paused in front of Chandler and Monica's door.  
As usual, she just entered their apartment without knocking, to find the couple kissing over pancakes sizzling on the stove. "Oh, hi, Rachel", Monica giggled, pulling apart from Chandler. "I was just making some of my blueberry pancakes", she covered.  
"Among other things", Rachel mocked. Monica glared at her.  
"Anyway, this my sister, Danielle…" The Joey look again. Rachel explained the story again and the 'I have no idea what's going on' look suddenly transformed into the 'aw…that is so sad' look. "Danielle, the two making out in the kitchen are Chandler and Monica", she teased, trying to break the tension that was caused by her friends' sympathy towards Danielle and Danielle's embarrassment over her situation.  
"Monica!", Phoebe entered and slammed the door behind her. "Yeah, remember that mouse in my apartment, well it talks to me in my sleep, can you believe that?", she shouted angrily. "I mean, first my mother's spirit was in the cat, then my massage client died and her spirit entered me and I almost had to sleep with some old guy to get rid of her. All these weird things keep happening to me and I think the spirits are trying to tell me something and I think what I need to do is…"  
"Danielle, I am sorry to say, this is my other good friend Phoebe", she smiled.  
"Oh, hi", she said. Nice to meet you." Oddly enough, she was not the least bit embarrassed over her statement. Well, that was Phoebe for you.   
"Pheebs, this is my sister, Danielle…", she began, hurrying into the explanation before the "look" appeared.  
"That is so sweet! We should all go shopping. You know, just a day out with the girls, it would be so much fun", she suggested excitedly.  
"Well, I have a doctor's appointment to check on the baby, but you two could go", Rachel said, a bit jealous because she wanted to spend time with her sister.  
"We should wait until the weekend so we can all go. I'm sure you want to spend some time with your baby sister", she teased.   
"You're going to have a baby", Danielle asked astounded.  
"Yeah, in about 8 months he…or she is due", she boasted.  
"That is so great, congratulations", she said.  
"Hey, Danielle, since Rach is busy, you can come down to the coffee house with me and we can get to know each other a little better and have some breakfast", Phoebe inquired.  
"Sure", Danielle reluctantly agreed, a little intimidated by Phoebe's prior, and bizarre, announcement.  
"Trust me, Dee, she won't hurt you she's just a little…eccentric I guess you could say", Rachel jokingly whispered into her ear as they were leaving.  
"So, tell me Danielle, have you ever had any rodents talk to you", Phoebe asked with her arm on her shoulder.  
"Uhhhh…yeah, all the time, she replied apprehensively, expecting Phoebe would get the joke. She didn't.  
"Oh! And here I thought I was the only one! Well, a piece of advice, don't ever listen to them, they're evil", she continued, nodding her head in confirmation of her statement.  
"Oh, really?"  
She nodded and continued the conversation indistinguishably as the door shut behind them.  
"Poor kid", Monica sympathized. "After all she's been through already, we let Phoebe take her out and probably scare her half to death", she joked as the gang chuckled.   
Rachel began planning in her head how she would make room for Danielle in the tiny apartment. "Joey do you think we could put a wall separating the dining room and the living room and make it Danielle's room?", she wondered.  
"We have a dining room? Oh yeah! I guess we do have one of those. I always eat in my chair so she's welcome to it."  
"Great", she said, "I'll make the arrangements after my appointment." She smiled and hurriedly rushed out the door grinning with excitement. 


	6. A New Life

After Rachel returned from her appointment, she hurried to the coffee  
shop. She wanted to take her sister shopping for clothes, furniture, and  
everything else she couldn't afford, but she didn't care. Two months ago, she  
would have been distraught with worry on how she could raise this girl and how  
she could afford it, but even though she had only been pregnant for an little  
over a month, she had learned to appreciate everything in life. Knowing that a  
child was living and growing inside of her made her realize that everything in  
life is a blessing.  
As she entered, Danielle and Phoebe were talking and laughing together  
over bagels and hot chocolate. She smiled immensely as she realized everything  
was going to turn out fine. She had wonderful friends that supported her, and  
now she had a little sister. Somehow, this was the best day of her life, up until  
then at least. She was happy to know that Danielle got along with Phoebe, so  
everyone else would be no problem if she could get past Pheebs.  
"Hey, how are you two doing", Rachel asked as she sat down next to  
Danielle.  
"Great, I was just warning her about Chandler", Phoebe explained.  
"Chandler?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah, I told her not to be nervous around him, even though he is a little  
scary sometimes", she said, completely serious.  
"Oh, right" Rachel pretended. "Chandler's the one she should be afraid  
of", she joked as Phoebe stared blankly at her.  
Rachel looked at Danielle to see if she got the joke, and Danielle just  
tried to hold back the giggles while shaking her head.  
"Yeah, moving on...Danielle, you want to go shopping with me? We can  
get you clothes and stuff for your new room and pretty much whatever you  
want, until I run out of money anyway", she laughed.  
"Sure, that would be fun", she smiled, finally realizing her new life  
would be pretty great, even though she missed her mother so much she could  
hardly breathe.   
"You want to come Pheebs", Rachel asked.  
"You going to the mall", she questioned.  
"Uhhh, ya, that's generally where people shop, Phoebe", she remarked  
sarcastically.  
"Oh, well, I don't go to the mall", she added casually, not bothering to  
further her statement.  
"Would you care to explain that one. Oh wait", she caught herself. "I  
probably don't want to know do I", she said with a slightly fierce intonation.  
"Well, aren't we a bit tempestuous today", she commented, almost  
offended. "Anyway, I don't go to the mall because it has a leather shop and  
leather comes from cows", she explained.  
The two just looked at each other and said goodbye and left. "That was  
Phoebe, and I promise, they're not all that weird", she smiled.  
"Well, in a way, she is actually kind of interesting to talk to", Danielle  
said. "We have a lot in common."  
"You and Phoebe?", she asked in disbelief. "Like what?"  
"Like...we are both are vegetarians. And we both lost our mothers at  
about the same age", she said.  
"There's a photo booth!", Danielle shouted excitedly. "My mom and I  
used to get our pictures taken in those all the time. I have all the pictures we  
took together", she said in retrospect, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
"Listen, Danielle, I know this is really hard for you. I can't imagine what  
you are going through emotionally, but I'm here for you. If you ever need  
someone to talk to, I'm here. I am going to do everything I can to make this  
work for you", she said grasping her hand.  
"Thanks, and you can call me Danny if you want to. That's what all my  
friends call me", she said softly.  
Rachel just smiled, knowing she had gained her trust and respect. "So,  
how about that photo booth?"  
"Let's do it!"  
They both ran over and left the booth cackling at the photos. "Oh, we  
have go to get these framed", Rachel laughed.  
The strolled from shop to shop trying on clothes, picking out  
knickknacks, and neither could resist stopping in Baby Gap to browse through  
the adorable baby clothes. "Oh, these are so cute! I can't wait to do this in a  
few months for the baby", Rachel said in between 'awe's'.  
"I know, these are so sweet. You'd better bring me along when you do  
go."  
They giggled and left, finding they were each carrying more bags than  
they could handle, and realized they had been to every store in the mall. "So,  
are you up for dinner and a movie", Rachel asked, knowing they couldn't go  
home. The construction workers were probably right in the middle of the job.  
Rachel really wanted it to be a surprise when she got there.  
"Are you sure you're not spending too much money. I mean, I would love  
to go, but I don't want you to go broke", she asked.  
"Trust me, it's fine", she assured her. "We better get going, if we want  
to catch that movie."  
When they finally returned to the apartment it was almost ten. Rachel  
excitedly opened the door and Danielle's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God! This is  
so...it's so....amazing! Thank-you so much, Rachel!  
"You didn't really think I'd have you sleep on the floor, did you?", she  
smiled, hugging her little sister.   
The next day Danielle's furniture arrived and they spent the whole day  
arranging her room, hanging posters. Later Monica came over and helped. After  
they finished with Danielle's room, the three sat down and talked so Danielle  
could get to know Monica. Rachel was glad to that her sister was recovering  
from her recent tragedy and Danielle was happy to have her life get pieced  
back together. 


	7. A Devastating Revelation

"Hey, Ross", Rachel greeted as he entered the apartment.  
"Hey."  
"Where were you last night? I called you because we needed help assembling Elley's dresser, but there was no answer."  
"Who's Elley?"  
"My sister. Yeah, isn't that really cute? I always thought it was really cute when siblings had pet names for each other", she smiled.  
"Uh-huh…yeah. Anyway I was out last night.  
"Big date?", she giggled.  
"Yeah, actually. I was going to tell you the other day but with your sister and everything I forgot."  
"Ooooohhhhh", she mocked. What's her name", she sounded intrigued.  
"Tori. She's from San Diego."  
"So how did you guys meet. And please don't tell me she's a student of yours because you remember what happened last time", she lectured facetiously.  
"Very funny", he snapped. "she's actually a psychologist and she's my age, thank-you very much."  
"So…how did you guys meet?" Ross and Rachel had a very close friendship now, even after everything that happened between the two of them. They told each other everything. It was nice to know for the both of them that when people say 'I hope we can still be friends' after they break up that it really can happen that way.  
"Well, I was at the coffee house and she hit me in the face with the door", he laughed.  
"Oh that is so romantic", she teased, dramatically clutching her chest. Ross just shook his head.  
"Well, I can't tell you how much I would love to stay and get insulted some more, but I have to go."  
"Buh-bye."  
"See ya."  
He got off the elevator and passed Tori's apartment. He had an impulse to knock, but he didn't. Just as he was about to move on, he heard screaming. "No! Please, no! Don't hurt me! Please!" It was Tori's voice. Her tone was hysterical with fear. Ross started screaming to her. "Tori! What's going on ?!" He twisted the knob. "Tori, the door is locked. Let me in!" Without hesitation he broke the door down and ran toward the screaming in a panic. He ran into the bedroom to find her asleep on the bed, subconsciously shrieking and thrashing. He shook her until she came to. Once her eyes finally opened, she immediately embraced him, her faced tear-stained.  
"Tori, what happened, are you alright?"  
She gasped for breath and was finally almost calm. "Ross, I have something I have I have been keeping form you and I'm sorry, but I think you have the right to know. I was just so scared of what you would think of me." A tear slowly trickled down her cheek.  
"Hey, you can tell me anything", he said soothingly, brushing the hair out of her face.  
"About three years ago", she began, "I was driving home from a friend's house along a deserted road in the middle of the woods. I wasn't sure where I was and I saw a light in the woods and I assumed there was a cabin or something so I pulled over to see if I could get directions. There was no cabin." The tears began to stream down her face. "I realized it was headlights from a car and I heard screaming. Horrible screaming. It was so…dark I couldn't see. I wanted to turn around and go home. I knew something was wrong. But she was screaming so, I just couldn't leave her there. I tried to be quiet. I just watched. Watched her get dragged out that car with her hands bound behind her back. Watched her manage to shriek cries of help with his hand over her mouth. Watched him pull out the knife. Watched her eyes widen with terror as the dim moonlight reflected off the blade. I wanted so much to run for help, to save the helpless  
woman, but I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear. Then he smiled malevolently as I watched him coldly run the blade along her neck until her shrieks suddenly became silent. I uncontrollably let out a cry of disbelief and horror as her lifeless body dropped to the ground. He whipped around in my direction. He saw me and sprinted after me. I ran as fast as could to my car. I couldn't remember in what direction my car was. I just ran aimlessly. I could hear him panting just yards behind me, gaining ground with every step. I found my car. I nervously fumbled with handle of the door, finally it let me in. Just as I found the key, I felt his arm around my neck, I couldn't breath as the bloody knife neared my throat. I saw headlights in the rear-view mirror. He loosened his grip and I sped away before he knew what was going on. I didn't even look back.   
A year later he came after me. First, with simple mind games like leaving me anonymous letters that were impossible to trace, then tearing apart my apartment when I wasn't home. One night, I was eating dinner at the diner after working late. He was there in the bathroom. I don't really remember what happened but apparently someone found me unconscious on the floor. I was in the hospital for two weeks. He didn't stop there. He was everywhere. In the subway, at my work, outside my house, everywhere. No matter what I did, what the cops did, it wouldn't stop. It was some big game to him, messing with me." There was a short pause as she contemplated the experience.   
"Then one night I cam home late from work." She was now sobbing and stuttering trying to hold back the tears. "My door was wide open. I had locked it before I left. I walked in, knowing this time he would be there, waiting for me. I don't know why I didn't run, maybe I wanted it all to end, one way or another. A walked from room to room, reluctantly, expecting him to jump out at me at every moment. And there he was. I just looked at him, crying, not knowing what else to do, and he attacked me. Of all my encounters with this monster of a man, this was the most terrifying. He teased and taunted me, made me feel like it was all my fault, made me believe it was, did awful things to me. If it wasn't for my neighbor who heard me crying and screaming, I don't know what he would have done." She paused, almost in a trance.  
"He's in prison now, but I am still so scared. He is everywhere and everyone is him. I just can't forget it. Living in San Diego became too stressful so I had to leave." Ross was so horrified at her pain and what she had been through he was speechless. She saw a tear drop from his eye. She broke down into tears so dramatically she couldn't breathe. "Ross I am so sorry I lied to you, but I just thought it wouldn't matter. I thought being so far away from it all would make me forget."  
"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're fine now." He embraced her tightly, comfortingly, lovingly.  
"I know this is difficult to comprehend and I'll understand if you don't want to see me again and…"  
"Tori, don't say that. I want to help you get through this, I'm here for you." She looked at him, looked at him strangely. In three years, no one had cared that much, she was afraid to tell anyone until now. He knew what she had been through and still stood by her. "It's going to be okay", he consoled. He looked into her sapphire eyes as he wiped the tears from her face. He slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately, tenderly, as his warm, gentle hand caressed her face. 


	8. Park By The Water

~~~2 years later~~~  
"Alright, well we better get going." Rachel said. "Mon, are you sure it's okay if you and Chandler can watch Blake tonight? I feel bad leaving my 18 month old home so I can go out every weekend. I would have Danielle do it, but she's busy and…"  
"It's fine, I love watching him." Monica replied. Rachel smiled.  
"Okay, well I'm gonna go hail a cab, I'll meet you down there." Joey offered. Kissing her softly as he made his departure (AN: I know this isn't a R/J fic, but I absolutely loooove them together!!!).  
"Yeah, I should be going too." Ross smiled widely. "Wish me luck." Monica ran to her brother and hugged him.  
"I'm just so happy for you, even though this is like the fifteenth time we've done this, but who's counting?" She smiled sarcastically, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Very funny."  
Ross rushed home to get ready and then sprinted to Tori's apartment, now in a nervous sweat. As she opened the door, Ross handed her a bouquet of red roses. "Oh, thank-you Ross! They are so beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah, if I knew where we were going, why won't you tell me?" She wondered.  
"It's a surprise." He smiled, shutting the door behind her.  
After what seem like forever, to both of them, the cab finally came to a stop. "Oh, my God, Ross, you are so sweet!" She said in awe as they stepped out of the cab.  
"I remember you telling me how you lived in New York for a year when you were a kid and how much you loved the view of the Statue of Liberty at night from this little park by the water, so I thought what better place for a romantic dinner than your favorite childhood memory." He said, laying a blanket down. The looked out into the distance for a moment. The beautiful statue illuminated the night as the light glistened on the water in front of them.  
"I remember coming here every Saturday night when I was a kid. I never saw anyone here, it was like my own special place. I haven't been here since then." A solitary tear trickled down her cheek. "Thank-you so much for bringing me here." She said sincerely  
He hugged her gently and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Tori, I love you so much. I have never been as happy as I am now, not with any of my marriages." They both laughed. "I can't imagine what I would do without you, and I hope I never have to find out." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee. "Tori, will you be my wife?" He wasn't the least bit nervous now, he loved her and he knew she loved him too.  
The tears were readily streaming now, but they were joyful tears. "I will." She sobbed and threw her arms around him. They spent the next few hours looking the stars and talking, which was a great accomplishment, considering they were both so happy and excited they could barely breathe.   
When they returned, Monica came running and hugged both of them. "Oh, my God! I can't believe we are going to be sisters!" Monica cried during her embrace with Tori. "We can like go shopping together and hang out! This is going to be so much fun!"  
"Monica, we already do all that." she laughed.  
"Why are you trying to ruin the moment?" She shouted playfully.  
Rachel came and hugged Tori too. "Well, we're not going to be sisters, but I'm still really happy for you!" She said cheerfully.   
Ross put his arm around Tori, smiling and looked at her lovingly. It was the best day of their lives, and as they looked deeply into one another's eyes, they knew there we many more to come. 


End file.
